plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lil' Drake
250px |stat 1 title = Health |stat 1 info = 75 for Lil' Drake 400 for Drake Mech |stat 2 title = Variant of |stat 2 info = Imp and Z-Mech |stat 3 title = Primary weapons |stat 3 info = Basilisk Blasters (Imp) Drake Flame (Mech) |stat 4 title = Imp Abilities |stat 4 info = Impkata Gravity Grenade Drake Call |stat 5 title = Mech Abilities |stat 5 info = Drake Swoop Wing Flap Explosive Escape |stat 6 title = Rarity |stat 6 info = Super Rare}} Lil' Drake is the Super Rare fire Imp variant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. His Z-Mech is a large mechanical dragon that has more health than the normal Z-Mech. It is equipped with a flamethrower, can tackle plants, and create a smoke screen in front of it that can shield up to 75 damage. Descriptions Stickerbook description "From his winged cap, to his Basilisk Blasters, to his hulking Drake Z-Mech, it's pretty clear that Lil' Drake has a thing for dragons. It should come as no surprise then, that his dream is to one day achieve full flight with his butt-mounted boosters." In-game description His Basilisk Blasters ignite Plant foes, dealing fire damage over time. Primary Weapon Lil' Drake The Lil' Drake's primary weapon is the Basilisk Blasters. The Basilisk Blasters fire slower than Imp Blasters, but with an added fire effect making damaged plants take damage overtime. It can fire 30 bullets before reloading Drake Mech The Drake Mech's primary weapon is the Drake Flame, a flamethrower that deals 15 damage per second burning plants for an increased amount of fire damage compared to the Basilisk Blasters. It functions similarly to the Fire Chomper's Flame Spray, but with larger range. The Drake Flame has infinite ammo, but if it fires too long, it will immediately stop and cool down for a few seconds before being able to fire again. Abilities Imp Impkata Lil' Drake starts to spin around and shoot its blasters, doing damage to all plants around it. It has 100 ammo and can be canceled earlier manually. Gravity Grenade Throws a grenade, which creates a gravitational field that pulls in and traps every nearby plant for a short period of time. Drake Call Lil' Drake sends an S.O.S. message by its walkie-talkie and, after a short pause, the Drake Mech is deployed to where it is. Drake Mech Drake Swoop The Drake Mech rams itself forward, similar to the All-Star's Sprint Tackle ability, damaging and knocking back Plants it hits. Wing Flap The Drake Mech flaps its wings and creates a spherical cloudy shield around it, preventing Plants from damaging the front of the Drake Mech until the shield is destroyed, similar to Citron's Peel Shield ability. Explosive Escape The Lil' Drake ejects from the Drake Mech, while will collapse and explode shortly afterwards and heavily damage nearby Plants. Strategies As with all Imps, remain mobile at all times and watch your health. This is a good variant to take on multiple plants at once, due to the fire damage. Focus your fire on Sunflowers and Heal Flowers, but spread the damage around so that the whole group slowly takes fire damage. Once in your mech, focus on large groups of plants or high-health plants such as bosses in Graveyard Ops. Make an attempt to stay away from Citrons. Use the Drake Swoop to close in on far off enemies or to escape a dangerous situation. Wing Flap is best used when engaging a target in combat or attacking an objective. Keep in mind that it blocks damage from all directions and not just the front. Gallery ImpDrake.PNG|Lil' Drake's appearance DrakeMech.PNG|The Mech in-game DrakeRoboCall.PNG|Lil' Drake using Drake Call PVZ Garden Warfare 2 Sunflower Queen Final Boss Super Wave Fire Imp.gif|Lil' Drake calling in his mech ld.jpg|Lil' Drake unlocked Trivia *The Drake Mech has the highest health out of all the variants in the game, having 400 HP. **Before the patch notes came out, the Drake Mech was said to have 500 health. *The "Drake" part of the name stems from the Drake, a species of the fictional creature commonly called a dragon. This is also why Lil' Drake resembles a dragon. *It was revealed by PopCap that Lil' Drake is their favorite Imp variant because of his fire damage and his stronger mech. *He is the only Imp variant without the word "Imp" in his name. *He is the only Imp variant with a close range Z-Mech. **This is likely the reason it has more health. *There is a larger version of Lil' Drake in Infinity Time called Giga Imp, first introduced when Gnomus the Yellow reaches 50% health. His Basilisk Blasters deal more damage and has a slightly higher rate of fire compared to Lil' Drake. However, it doesn't fire for long and its shots curve down. His reload time is incredibly quick, being around 0.6 seconds. He can also summon normal Drake Mechs. *In the Trouble in Zombopolis Part Two DLC his ammo was decreased from 35 to 30 and his damage start falloff was reduced. Category:Variants Category:Zombie variants Category:Imp and Z-Mech variants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Super Rare zombies Category:Fire variants Category:Super Rare variants